How Do I Loathe Thee?
by dragonfirechick
Summary: Draco decides to make a list of all the things he hates about Harry, but it doesn't turn out quite the way he planned... DMHP, rated T for slash.


This just popped into my head one day. If you don't like slash, well, you were warned.

XXXX

Draco was seated in the library, quill in hand, staring down at a piece of parchment on the table in front of him. It was a list, titled Ten Things I Hate About Harry Potter. So far, it wasn't turning out as planned.

Ten Things I Hate About Harry Potter

I. You wouldn't shake my hand, the first day here.

II. You obviously don't care much about school, yet you seem to get good grades anyway. _I_ have to study.

III. You're so, well, loyal. Weasley and Granger don't deserve you.

IV. You got on the Quidditch team first year.

V. Your hair. It's always so messy. It makes me want to run my fingers through it and fix it. Also, the way you run your fingers through it when you're stressed is really cute.

VI. Your eyes are so…green. Every time I see you, I can't help staring at them.

VII. I hate you because I've had a crush on you since that stupid Triwizard Tournament in fourth year. Seeing you fly around that dragon, you looked so hot, and I was so scared you would die.

VIII. What chance could I have with the Boy-Who-bloody-Lived?

IX. Besides, everyone knows the Weasley girl is head-over-heels in love with you.

X. I hate you because I'm afraid to love you.

Draco ran his fingers through his own hair and sighed, then crumpled the parchment list. He gathered his things and left, pausing only to toss the wadded-up list in the bin near the door.

Unobserved by Draco, a dark-haired boy was seated only a little distance away, hidden behind a bookshelf. Green eyes noticed the sudden movement and saw the list fly to the bin. Harry was curious. What had Malfoy been doing, sitting there for so long, that mattered so little he could just throw it away? He stood and retrieved the parchment. He smoothed it and began to read, eyes widening in surprise.

XX—The Next Day—XX

Draco sat in Potions class, trying to focus on the complex distillation instructions for the Celeritas Potion that they were supposed to be making. A certain black-haired someone had, however, chosen to sit rather more in the middle of the room, nearer to where Draco himself was seated, as opposed to his usual far back corner.

Suddenly, a folded piece of parchment landed in Draco's lap. He jumped a little, and looked suspiciously in the direction it had come from. A small corner of Harry's mouth was turned up, even as he bent, seemingly studiously, over his notes. Draco unfolded the parchment and almost dropped it in shock.

Ten Things I, Harry Potter, Like About Draco Malfoy

I. You actually look good in green, just like I've been told I do.

II. You hold grudges against people you care for.

III. Your hair always looks perfect.

IV. Your eyes. A person could start looking into them and forget to stop, you know. They're practically dangerous.

V. The way you obviously obsess over things that don't exist. Ginny had a crush on me for a long time, but that's completely over. She came out to me, after all.

VI. Your misconceptions are amusing. I only pass some of my classes because Hermione lets me copy her notes.

VII. You're almost too beautiful and untouchable to be true.

VIII. I heard, via a long chain of girls who claim to be absolutely the final authorities, that you like cats.

IX. Your self-confidence. You know who you are and you're not afraid to be that way.

And the last thing?

X. You've had a crush on me for almost as long as I've had one on you.

Draco took longer than everyone else to leave the Potions dungeon. He was shell-shocked and could barely stop staring at the list for long enough to put everything away. Luckily, Professor Snape had a bad head cold and didn't notice. Also luckily, they were given an extra day to finish brewing the potion.

Harry was waiting for Draco when he exited.

"If this is a joke," Draco began heatedly, waving the parchment.

Harry just raised an eyebrow and kissed him.

XX—Fin—XX


End file.
